As medical science enters the 21st century, an enormous amount of new data is emerging from technological advances in genomics and proteomics, high-density data acquisition hardware, computational power and algorithm development. However, there exist huge cognitive and cultural obstacles to translating these data into new knowledge, and to patient care. Mathematical modeling is emerging as a desirable approach by which to describe and predict the behavior of complex biological phenomena. A key barrier to the widespread implementation of complex modeling in acute illness is the gulf separating clinicians and bench researchers on the one hand, and modelers on the other. Further skepticism as to the utility of this integrated approach exists in the pharmaceutical industry, stung by the failure of therapies targeting inflammation in the setting of acute illness. To improve collaboration and dialog among these groups, we propose a yearly meeting entitled "International Conference on Complexity in Acute Illness". The goals of this conference are to 1) facilitate open exchange among clinicians, biological scientists, and modelers, 2) present original research in complex modeling of biological events relevant to acute illness, 3) provide a forum for young and underrepresented investigators to present and learn from interdisciplinary research, 4) promote collaboration between industry and academia, and 5) promote scientific diffusion of these efforts by the publication of highlight presentations in a suitable scientific journal. We request support for four yearly conferences, to begin November 7-9, 2004, and to be held at the University of Pittsburgh, a nucleus for extensive basic and applied research in acute illness in combination, and a leading center in computational biology and simulation. For the 2004 conference, we propose to evolve from the workshop format of three prior meetings, to a larger scale thematic conference with open registration. Themes to be covered include 1) molecular modeling of acute inflammation, 2) organ function and dysfunction, 3) methodological and validation issues in modeling complex systems, 4) application of complex modeling to patient care, and 5 modeling, Industry, and Academia. Each thematic session, under the direction of a chair and co-chair includes formal presentations by an international group of established scientists, followed by questions ant discussion. Half a day will be devoted to seminar-type presentations by young researchers. Scientific abstracts will be solicited. [unreadable] [unreadable]